The field of video communications has become increasingly important in today's society. In particular, the ability to effectively interact with an individual (through any suitable communications media) presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. This obstacle is made even more difficult due to the plethora of diverse communication technologies that exist in the current marketplace. Video processing applications typically involve the capture and transmission of data. Interactive displays are increasingly becoming more common, as they offer flexibility to the audience and the presenter. As new communication platforms become available to the consumer, new protocols should be developed in order to optimize this emerging technology.